doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Felix Ceron
|nacimiento = 11 de Enero de 1984|lugar_nacimiento = |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje independiente.|nacionalidad = Chileno|ingreso_doblaje = 2016|pais = DINT Doblajes Internacionales AEDEA Studio|demo = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pV8wP-xNjgs|estado = Ocasionalmente Activo|img =62500283 10157283450663428 7897837596212985856 o.jpg |facebook = felixcerondoblaje|instagram = mrhappix|youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/machamil/|img2 = |voz = Tenor}}Félix Céron es un actor de doblaje chileno. En el año 2000 egresa del Liceo Industrial Italia, titulado en la carrera de Dibujante Técnico. En los años 1999/2000 fue Actor Deportivo en la academia Fanfani Playcatch del aclamado luchador chileno †Miguel Ángel Fanfani. En 2015 toma lecciones de canto popular y entrenamiento de rango vocal en la "Academia de música ♫ Crooner" con el cantante y compositor Sebastián Aguirre, hoy radicado en Linares. Egreso en 2016 de los "Talleres de Doblaje y Locución" de Rodrigo Saavedra, donde recibió clases del mismo Rodrigo Saavedra y Laura Olazábal. El mismo año Egreso del "Taller de introducción al Teatro" de la Pontifica Universidad Católica donde fue instruido por Francisca Muñoz y Javier Escuti. Personifico el papel de "Tío Ricardo" en la escena "Pasamos a Primera", junto a Carlos Cid y Tophandd Caro. Ha realizado doblaje a Español neutro en Doblajes Internacionales DINT y AEDEA Studio. JP.jpg Lindy.jpg Kaiquep.jpg Evanstaph.jpg Jbmauney.jpg Huntercooper.jpg Gorootaki.jpg Maya-2.jpg Keiranjordie.jpg DESIGNADO.jpg Tennessee.jpg EdMckay.jpg Asistente1_UKS.png Filmografía Telenovelas Turcas *[[Paramparça|'Paramparça']] (Dudaktan Kalbe) / Bahtiyar (2ª Voz) Voces adicionales *[[Kösem, la sultana|'Kösem' ]](Muhteşem Yüzyıl Kösem) Eunuco / Voces adicionales *[[Zeynep, buscando a su padre|'Zeynep']] (Waiting for the sun) / Burak (Ege Sekilm) / Voces adicionales *'Wounded Love' (Mi patria eres tu)- Husein / Voces adicionales Películas *[[Locos por las nueces 2|'Locos por las Nueces 2']] - Asistente / Voces adicionales *[[Sandy Wexler|'Sandy Wexler']] - Marty Markowitz Jr. *[[Rock Dog: El perro rockero|'Rock Dog']] - Obeja verde / Voces adicionales *'Hombres de Coraje' (USS Indianapolis:Men of Courage) / Lindy *'Win It All Tony' - Voces adicionales *'Elián' - Lázaro Series de televisión *[https://twitter.com/discoveryhh_mx/status/916460565849141248 Gran Maestro Juguetero] (Toybox) - [https://twitter.com/jimsilver Jim Silver] *'Ex on the beach' Temporada 8 - Tom *'Amantes o Farsantes?' - Jack *'La Confesión -' Les / Leslie *[[DC Super Hero Girls|'DC Super Hero Girls']] - [[Damian Wayne|'Robin']] *'GREAT BRITISH BAKE OFF Temporada 7' - Michael *'Sin Miedo (Fearless)' - Victor Isidoro / Kaique Pacheco / J.B. Mauney / Voces adicionales *'Pesca mortal (Deadliest catch)' - Hunter Cooper / OJ (S14) /"Tennessee" (S12) / Rick McKleod (S12) Tyler Gateman (Recurrente / S12) / Productor (Capitulo de Sig) *'Hard Enduro' - Wade Young *'Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt -' Pandillero *[[Superstition|'Superstition']] - Soldado / Demonio del Anillo. *'Shadowhunters' - Alaric (Temporada 2) / Quinn / Voces adicionales *'A crime to remember' (Un crimen para recordar) - Willard Ingram *'Battlebots' - Arbitro Calvo *'BOSH Temporada 4' - Powers *'Cake Boss' - Drew *'Curva Dos' - Paulo / Marcos Boeira *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2432822/ Competencia en el Mercado] - Clyde *'Deadline' - Ames McMichael's *'Esperanza mía' - Médico *'En la Escena del Crimen, con Tony Harris' - Juan Muro *'Ex on the beach Temporada 9 - '''Rob *'Ex on the beach S.O.S.' - Kieran / Will *'Good Girls Revolt''' - J.P. Crowley *'Transparent (S3)' - Karl *'The man in the high castle' - John Crothers *'Fantomworks' - Mark / Erin *'Fiebre del oro (Gold rush)' - Mike Beets / Dave Parker / Clint *'Geordie Shore (S7)' - Kieran *'Hermanos a la obra' - Derek *'I (almost) got away with it' - Joey (Rº) / Martin (Rº) / Darren (Cap.31) / Cómplice (Cap.31) *'Ice Cold Killers' - Captain Kurtys Castens *'Just Tattoo of us '- Liam *[[Geordie Shore|'Geordie Shore']] - Liam *'La sombra de una duda (Shadow of doubts)' - Nick Robinson / Jeffrey / John *'Marvel's Luke Cage '- Policía *'Moonshiners Temporada 7' - Gene *'MTV's MADE' - Samoa Joe *'My Crazy Ex -' Luke *'Naked Attraction -' James *'Pesca mortal: La carnada' - Evan Staph *'Pesca mortal: Experiencia extrema' - Titus Linzy *'Soy Jazz' (I am Jazz, Season 2) - Maya (Episodios 6 y 7) *'Supervivencia al desnudo' - Medico Supervisor *'Swamp Murders' - Mark Olvera *'Tattoo Fixers' - Tom / Lewis / *'This is us' - Mike *'Undressed' - Julian / Anthony *'Un gran mundo pequeño' (Little people, big world /S11) - Blake *'World's biggest shipbuilders' - Mariusz Góral Series Animadas * El mundo de Luna - Pulga * [[Becca y sus amigos|'Becca y sus amigos']] - Ringo * [http://la.nickjr.tv/sunny-day/ Sunny Day] - Shell Anime * Little Witch Academia - Voces adicionales * Detective Conan - '''Ed MacKay (Capitulo 257) / Detective Goro Otaki (Capitulo 257-258) Orio Takuya (Capitulo 259) '''Documentales * 102 Minutos - Voces adicionales Web Series * Seré Leyenda - Carlos / Voces Adicionales Voces adicionales en: * Designated Survivor * ''Here Comes Honey Boo Boo. * El desafió de Buddy: Brasil * Jersey Shore * Iron Fist * "[[Limpiadores compulsivos|''Limpiadores compulsivos]]' * ''[[iron Fist|'''Marvel's Iron Fist]]'' * [[Defenders|'Marvel's Defenders']] * [[Punisher (Serie)|'Marvel's Punisher']]' * '''"''Mi gran boda gitana" * Last Chance U * Monstruos de río (River monsters) * Orange Is the New black * Princesitas * True Crime con Aphrodite Jones * Zack y Quack. Locuciones * Comercial Carol Sevilla en Chile - Mega Producciones * '' Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Retirados